


我所失去的整個世界

by Tyelpesicil



Series: 戰友三十題系列 [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Modern Era, 失聯組
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil
Summary: Daeron與Maglor悼念著他們所失去的世界。
Relationships: Daeron & Maglor | Makalaurë
Series: 戰友三十題系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955425
Kudos: 4





	我所失去的整個世界

**Author's Note:**

> 戰友三十題 24. 我所失去的整個世界  
> 這個系列不一定都和戰友相關。  
> 看到這個標題的時候就決定走向了，本來兩句話就能完結，最後還是想加進自己的一點私心。

偌大的空間裡一盞桌燈都沒點亮，共用的寬闊書房和鄰居的屋子相比顯得有些太暗。

但他們此時只是靜靜背對著木製書櫃坐在地上，手邊沒有雜亂的曲譜、書稿或密密麻麻惹人厭的電費帳單。

因此，透過玻璃落地窗流瀉進來的月光已然足夠照明，供視物之用。

從古至今，每一個文明的共同特徵，除了戰爭之外，便只有對藝術的追求。

藉由陳舊或新穎的音樂連接，他們在這個屬於次生子女的紀元裡適應得相當不錯。但偶爾，當聽到街頭的每個音符都閃耀著青春與活力的光采時，他們還是會忍不住興起油然慨歎的念頭。

對他們而言，即使是人類之中最年邁的長者，都還太年少——不是貶義，只是事實，像Curufin鍛造的鋼鐵一般牢固而誠懇的事實。

如同沉澱堆積在他們靈魂裡數不清的日子；如同載著銀花巡視在天際的Tilion先是被中洲精靈稱為“伊希爾”，後被人類喚作“月亮”（註1）；如同他們作為最後兩個仍滯留中洲的精靈，各自思念著自己所失去的某個世界。這些都只是事實，沒有研究的必要。

他們是在上一個紀元的火光旁再會的。彼時Daeron正在中洲各地漫遊，逛到一處林子的外圍，如果他沒記錯，那片樹林應當歸屬於某個他早忘了名字的人類王國——這可怨不得自己，他搖搖頭，次生子女的生命對他而言過於短暫，往往還未來得及記住，他們便如露水般蒸發了。他不像Finrod有那麼高昂的興致與好奇，甚至主動帶著琴音深入他們的生活。

當時的人們若是不得已要露宿野外，大多會三三兩兩聚在一起升火燒飯，交換前方路線情報的同時，也為了避免深夜受到野獸的偷襲。他雖然沒有遭受猛獸攻擊的困擾，但在吹著冷風的夜晚找個地方暖暖身子還是必要的。

既然前面有人升了火，他自然樂得借光，自己的生火技術欠佳，而一雙精靈眼睛在周圍幾里內都看不到第二處營火。

火是Maglor升的。

Daeron記得，當時他拾了幾根柴薪走上前，打算向營火的主人打聲招呼，借火邊的一塊乾淨地休息一晚，誰知竟是熟人。

Maglor見到他就睜大了眼，一副很驚訝的樣子，顯然完全沒有料到在精靈盡數西渡之後，還會在中洲見到同類，更不用說是一個面熟的精靈——雖然這精靈和他的弟弟們有著亡國之仇。

而Daeron認出了那與Curufin相似的黑髮和眼中跳動的火光，下意識就要舉起隨身攜帶的琴砸向最後的費諾里安愣住的臉，最後一咬牙，硬是給忍了下來。

——小部分原因是，他認知到眼前的精靈是Curufin的兄弟而非仇人本尊，大部分還是因為他對於打贏一個費諾里安畢竟沒有多少把握，特別是存活了最久、明顯也最堅韌的一個。

他只能用他認為最像刀片的目光惡狠狠地瞪著Maglor，像是要用眼神在對方臉上劃出朵花來。

但那該死的費諾里安竟然在回過神後向他招了招傷痕累累的手，竟然讓出了火堆邊最舒適、最不容易被灰燼嗆著的一角，竟然微笑著把自己白天獵到的野兔烤熟後遞了一半過來。

更該死的是，明明自己才是所有精靈族中最出色的吟遊詩人，但當他在營火的嗶剝聲中隨意哼起他的諾多歌謠，自己躁動的怒氣卻因著那些躲藏在輕快旋律裡、狡猾又沉思的音符而逐漸平息下來。

但這些都不是最可恨的。最可恨的是，在對方那種從容、不留意、彷彿思想隨時遊走在世界邊緣的態度之下，自己竟然覺得和他當朋友是個不錯的主意！

Daeron不願主動和費諾里安交談，只是埋頭悶悶睡下。

隔天清晨發生了什麼他記不太清了，只知道一件事實：他的旅程從此多了個同伴。

Maglor首先轉開凝望著夜空的視線，向朋友挑起一邊眉毛。

“怎麼，還沒看夠？又不是說伊希爾明天就不值勤了。”

他原本上樓來喊朋友用晚餐，卻鬼使神差跟著在細木板鋪成的地上坐了下來，看著天上銀白色的光源。

他的朋友眨了眨眼，“他也算是你我的老朋友了，不是嗎？以及雅諾（註2）。哦，Eärendil或許也算一個，如果你們能和平地談談的話。”

Daeron的雙手朝天空比劃了下，落寞的神情一閃即逝。

“如今中洲的山川地貌早就不是我們認得的模樣啦，你看看那些用鋼筋水泥建造、幾個月就能平地拔起的高樓，只有這幾位的光芒萬年不變，還能提醒我初見日月升起的歡欣。”

“我可不覺得有誰會想要被認為是我的老朋友，尤其是Eärendil。”Maglor嘀咕。

“他不跟維拉們搶著把我扔進曼督斯都感謝Eru了。”

“別這麼說。”Daeron搖頭反駁。

“大能者的氣量沒有你——或你父親——所想得那麼狹小。何況，當初我不也沒把你送去曼督斯嗎？那時我可比他們更恨你。”

Maglor歪頭考慮了一陣子。

“或許沒有。”他聳肩，又立刻補上一句，“某個掌管審判的維拉例外。”

“我不和你爭那個。”Daeron卻不和他辯論。

“我有更重要的事想問你——嗯，或許並不重要，但是它困擾了我許久。”

諾多精靈挑眉等著解釋，於是他繼續。

“我們這幾千年所談一直是貝爾蘭跟如今的中洲生活，卻沒見你提起幾次阿門洲——哦，別誤會，我只是好奇，絕對不是因為聽膩了舊話題。”

即使在夜色中，Daeron還是可以發覺黑髮諾多的表情頓了一下。

_沒什麼好說的。_ 他幾乎已經能聽見諾多精靈即將脫口而出的話語。

但Maglor張了張嘴，最終只是嘆口氣。

“你想知道什麼？傳說跟歌謠裡記載的已經夠多了，而它在維拉的力量下維持著不變的美麗，現在的模樣和過去應當相同。”

“不，不要歌謠。”

辛達族最負盛名的吟遊詩人先是否決，接著偏頭想了想。

“我想聽聽你的故事。你眼裡的事實。一名尚未沾染血光的年輕歌者和他的兄弟，在阿門洲曾過著什麼樣的生活？”

Maglor並不因他提起自己的兄弟而氣惱，只是打趣般地“哦”了一聲。

“那麼，你其實是繞了個圈子藉機要求我講費諾里安不為外人知的故事了。啊，真希望Turko他們知道以後不會提著劍追著你滅口。”

Daeron看上去一點畏懼都沒有——如果他有，那他隱藏得很好。

“你講是不講？”他問。

“你想聽的話，當然。讓我想想。”

“結局就是這樣。怎麼，還符合吟遊詩人的高標準嗎？”

Maglor輕鬆地收了尾，拍拍Daeron的肩膀，接著伸了個懶腰。

“擁有一堆兄弟就等於擁有一大堆麻煩啊——雖然我不會說那裡頭沒有摻雜同等分的快樂。”

Daeron嘖了一聲，裝作嫌棄地拍了拍自己肩上看不見的灰塵，而後沉默了好一會兒。

“你後悔過嗎？”他突然問。

_你故事裡的阿門洲充滿歡喜與美好的記憶。你後悔發下誓言嗎？後悔拋棄了它來到中洲嗎？_

_後悔……孤獨地作為“最後的費諾里安”活下來嗎？_

“後悔什麼？後悔當初沒有暴打Turko一頓？後悔死了。”Maglor一臉痛心疾首。

辛達精靈推推他的朋友，“少裝了。回答。”

“這麼久了，我還以為你不會對那個產生好奇心呢。”Maglor無奈地搖頭，聲音並未染上多少悲傷。

“……你期待從我這裡得到什麼樣的答案？我後悔立下永遠無法實現的誓言，卻並不後悔收復父親造物的決心；我後悔拋下了我的家跟母親，卻並不後悔在抵達中洲後，見到我在永恆美麗的阿門洲未曾知曉的一切；我後悔沒能陪著兄長直到最後，卻並不後悔我選擇了活下去，因為總要有個人擔任一切的見證者，將故事記錄下來——後悔與否，那些都已成了事實，沒有研究的必要。我們同樣為失去的世界哀悼，雖然方法各異。”他最後這麼說。

“你哀悼嗎？你失去的世界還存在於大海彼端。”多瑞亞斯唯一倖存在中洲大陸的居民將目光投向窗外，語氣沒有多餘的責怪，而是哀傷而坦然地敘述，“而我的已失落在浪潮和歷史中。”

“誰說我指的‘世界’只限於阿門洲？”Maglor瞇起眼睛，向朋友投去意味深長的一瞥。

“儘管比不上你，但我少說也在貝爾蘭的土地上生活了幾百年，又在中洲生活了幾千年，你怎麼能單方面宣稱它們不算是構成我世界的一部分呢？你失去的，我同樣沒能留住。”

“這麼說來，倒是我不體恤你的心情囉？”Daeron終於大笑，銀花散發出的柔光從天邊躍上辛達精靈的銀髮，再一路溜滑梯般滾落木地板上。——或許今晚Tilion心情還不錯。

——或許今晚Tilion心情還不錯。諾多從容地勾勾嘴角。

“我可沒這麼說。”

“認識這麼久，我還不瞭解你嗎？”Daeron翻個白眼，然後露出若有所思的神情。

“但不是全無道理。你選擇以‘記錄’維林諾、貝爾蘭來清醒地贖罪，而非沉溺於自罰；‘懊悔’則屬於我，是我懷念多瑞亞斯、我的國王和王后、我的公主的方法。我不禁想到：在中洲行走了幾千年後，我們也將失去它。然而，當它真正沒落的時候，同樣會有熱愛它的人去見證那一切。” 

他沒有刻意隱藏話語裡的遺憾，但那之中又有希冀。

Maglor聳肩，“維拉眷顧的話，或許在那之後你能在一個新的世界懷念它，它們全部，就像在貝爾蘭沉沒後伊甸人去了努曼諾爾，努曼諾爾沉沒後他們又搬遷到中洲一樣——希望這次不是用懊悔的方式。”

“現在你倒是希望維拉眷顧啦？”Daeron總算有了開玩笑的心情，而後他正色道，“我想我會思念中洲的美好，就像緬懷多瑞亞斯那樣。”

“我很欣慰這場對話為你帶來了點娛樂效果。”Maglor調侃，昂了昂下巴。

他抬起右手，裝作舉著酒杯的樣子，“敬我們失去的世界。”

“敬我們失去的世界。”Daeron微笑。

“敬你們失去的世界，還有你們的朋友失去的耐心！”

書房的門被一腳踹開，門板撞在牆上發出驚心動魄的巨響。兩個久經風雨的精靈同時露出驚恐的表情，不約而同朝門的方向看去。

這種橫掃千軍的魄力，除了昔日的納國之主，還會有誰呢？原本優雅尊貴的Finrod正怒氣沖沖地抱著雙臂靠在門框上，絲毫沒有分神關照那可憐門板的意願。

他先是瞪著辛達精靈。

“我喊了幾百次都沒有回應，真是枉費我千里迢迢自告奮勇頂著駕船的壓力冒著暈船的風險來接你們這兩個還在流浪的成年精靈回去！你，Daeron，把自己關在這麼昏暗的房間裡不去吃晚飯也不開一盞燈，是當作在訓練Manwë巨鷹的視力跟耐力嗎？”

“哦，我真的很抱歉，Finrod殿下，我這就去。”

Daeron灰溜溜地站起來飛快往門外逃竄，只留Maglor在原地獨自面對堂弟的怒火——此時堂弟胸中的那把火搞不好只輸給父親一點點。

Maglor暗罵不講義氣的好友。

“Finrod，我……”他試圖開口辯解，卻被無情打斷。

“還有你，我最親愛最崇拜的音樂家堂兄Maglor，我只是請你上樓叫Daeron吃飯，你居然就這樣給忘了，還跟著他坐下來看星星？你認為你們倆是某種Yavanna的植物嗎，吸收光線就能生存？再不起來，不用等你失去中洲，我現在就讓中洲失去你！”

他陰森森地亮了亮手裡的菜刀，一道銀光反射在他漂亮的臉上卻格外猙獰。

Maglor馬上跳起來乖巧聽話地往樓梯走。

至於為什麼Finrod要一邊罵罵咧咧一邊重新加熱了湯，為什麼自己要和餐桌另一邊的好友相視一笑，以及為什麼早就涼掉的晚飯會和那晚剛烤好的兔肉一樣溫暖，他不是太在乎，因為這些也都只是事實，再沒有研究的必要。

**Author's Note:**

> （註1）Ithil。辛達林語的“月亮”。  
> （註2）Anor。辛達林語的“太陽”。


End file.
